Welcome Back Abby
by swordtail600
Summary: Chappie nine! Thank you for the positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in the story. They are the sole property of the NBC and Warner Bros. My fan fiction is a hobby, not something that brings in profit.  
  
Set one year into the relationship between Carter and Abby.  
  
Carter stomped around the apartment him and his girlfriend Abby shared, looking for his favourite Bulls T-shirt. Upon finding it all wrinkled on the floor, he shoved it into his suitcase and rushed to the front door. Just before leaving he shot back to Abby who was standing in the doorframe of her bedroom, "I can't believe I wasted an entire year on this god-awful relationship! No wonder I had to look elsewhere!"  
  
The door slammed with a sickening bang, leaving Abby frozen in her room, a lone tear etching its way down her pale face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After what Carter had done, he was the one who was angry?!"  
  
She knew they had had their share of troubles over the year, but nothing to this extent. She knew the relationship was over, she wouldn't allow it to go any other way.  
  
Abby walked on shaky knees over the her sofa and sank down into the soft, burgundy cushions. She sat there, recalling the phone call that ended her relationship with Carter.  
  
FIVE HOURS EARLIER  
  
It was five am, Carter had to cover for Susan at the hospital, working two shifts in a row. Abby was alone sleeping soundly under her rose coloured duvet, deep in dream. All of a sudden, an insistent ringing shattered the peacefulness of her bedroom. Groggy eyed with sleep, she reached over to her night-table, knocking the glass of water she always kept beside her, onto the floor. "Shit," she muttered. She picked up the ringing phone before it woke up her overly sensitive neighbours. "Hello," she murmured into the receiver.  
  
There was a silence on the other end of the line. After a few awkward seconds, a young woman's voice drifted through the phone. "Is John there?"  
  
Abby, completely confused by the early morning intrusion, replied, "I'm sorry, Dr. Carter isn't here right now, who may I ask is calling?"  
  
The woman answered carefully, as if she were just as confused as Abby to hear a woman's voice on the other end of the line. "Um, it is Denise. Can you get him to call me when he gets in? He has my number."  
  
Now completely awake, Abby sat up straight in her bed, pushing the lock of hair that fell loose from her ponytail out of her face. "He is working a double tonight and won't be home until 9:30 this morning. Can I take a message? It is obviously important if he is getting a phone call at 5am." Abby was now becoming a little peeved by the lack of information this mystery woman was putting forth.  
  
She answered with obvious hesitation. "I just wanted him to know that he left his good pair of jeans in my apartment and thought he may need them back for the week."  
  
Abby's breath caught in her throat. She sat there for nearly a minute not breathing, not moving. She felt her world coming down around her. All she felt was a crushing pain starting from her toes and landing heavily on her heart. She looked down at the phone in her hand, the pain turning to a quick, fast burning rage. "Who the hell is this!" she shouted into the phone, "And why are you calling at 5am asking my boyfriend if he wants to retrieve his jeans from your apartment!" Her breath was coming out in ragged, angry puffs.  
  
The woman on the other end stammered helplessly, "What? I've been seeing John for the past month! I think the correct question is WHO THE HELL ARE YOU???"  
  
Abby threw back the duvet around her chest and jumped out of bed, the phone still hanging by her ear. "My name is Abby Lockhart and you have just called my apartment, the one that John and I have been sharing since the beginning of last year! But don't worry, you can have him. I hope you have a couch because he sure as hell won't be staying here tonight!" With that Abby hung up the phone. After staring at it for nearly two minutes, a rush of rage and adrenalin guided her hands to the phone and she slammed it across the bedroom. She brought a shaking hand up to her mouth, a soft whimper escaping, releasing a cascade of tears.  
  
BACK TO PRESENT TIME:  
  
Abby's eyes clouded over with threatening tears at the memory, feeling like the phone call came days ago, not just a few hours earlier. The call had been bad enough but when John arrived back to the apartment after his shift ended at 10:00, all hell broke loose. It would not be a morning Abby would forget in the near future.  
  
EARLIER  
  
Abby heard the front door of the apartment open and close softly from her bedroom. Her pulse quickened and her hands shook in apprehension. She dreaded her next step but knew it was absolutely necessary if she were to ever regain her dignity. After she threw the phone, Abby had sobbed inconsolably for nearly an hour. She couldn't believe that John could ever do this to her, especially after telling her daily how much he loved her. Once she got a hold of herself and washed her tear-stained face, Abby sat determinedly in her living room watching the time on her VCR slowly creep ahead minute by minute. Now she stood in her bedroom, knowing that this was the moment of truth. Either John gave it, or she would tell him the real truth, she doesn't live with cheaters.  
  
"Abby?" his familiar voice called from the kitchen, "where are you?"  
  
"In the bedroom," she replied stiffly, her hands clenching and unclenching the duvet beneath them.  
  
Carter walked through the immaculate two bedroom apartment, a smile growing on his lips. He missed Abby while he was at work, they never saw each other much anymore with their varying shifts. He walked down the hall toward their bedroom, seeing her dark brown head turned away from him. "Good morning beautiful," he cooed wrapping his arms around her midsection. He was surprised when she stiffened and pushed away from his embrace.  
  
She turned toward him and he gasped, her face was blotchy and her eyes bloodshot. Immediately he felt his stomach drop, she knew. "Honey, what's the matter? You look awful."  
  
Abby scoffed, "You bastard, you know damn well what is the matter." Abby's voice raised a pitch. "How could you do this to me? How could you sleep beside me every night, holding me, making love to me all the while you are screwing her?" Abby pushed off her bed and began pacing around the room, the white carpet sinking between her bare toes.  
  
Carter's face paled and he swallowed, his mouth was suddenly as dry as the Sahara Desert. "Abby, what are you talking about?" He knew he was caught, but still attempted the innocent boy persona, hoping to knock her off his scent.  
  
"Oh don't give me that Carter. I've talked to her." Abby practically snarled at him as she threw his packed suitcase at him.  
  
He ducked and picked up the leather carry-case off the floor. "Abby I'm sorry, I just didn't feel like I was getting what I needed out of this relationship."  
  
Abby laughed mockingly. "Yeah and I was just an easy screw right? You know, when you felt tired or alone, hell lets go to Abby's, she's easy!" Abby was becoming angrier by the second. "Well I'm sorry Carter. I'm sorry I can't be the perfect woman for you. And I'm sorry you couldn't come to me to discuss a problem you had in the relationship but most of all, I'm sorry that I can' play along with your perfect little set-up you've created. I want you out and I want you out now. Goodbye John Carter, I never want to see you again!"  
  
Abby pushed past Carter in the doorway, and opened the front door. "Get out."  
  
Carter, who had also been becoming angrier and angrier through Abby's tirade, became red in the face. "What the hell did you expect me to do, huh? You don't love me and I sure as hell don't love you. All you do is bitch and complain about your life, ooh poor me, poor Abby with her fucked up family. Give me a break, we all have problems!"  
  
Abby stared at him. "Carter, I know that I am frequently depressed and worried about my family, but who are you to say that that is wrong? I care so much about them, Eric and Maggie, that I lay awake sometimes at night, trying to calm myself by thinking that they are ok, that they are safe. The downer is, I know they aren't. Maggie is holding her own, and taking her meds, but I'm so worried about Eric. He is my baby brother and I care so deeply for him." Abby's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of her brother afraid and angry her boyfriend couldn't understand her worry.  
  
She took a deep breath, "Nothing I've done excuses you from cheating on me. I want you gone, and never come back."  
  
"Fine by me, I could never live with you for the rest of my life. No wonder Richard found some hot little woman to fill his needs while married to you. We should take therapy lessons together. The "Abby Wyzenski Victim's Club" get her away from you as fast as you can." With that, Carter started looking for his favourite Bulls T-shirt. Upon finding it all wrinkled on the floor, he shoved it into his suitcase and rushed to the front door. Just before leaving he shot back to Abby who was standing in the doorframe of her bedroom, "I can't believe I wasted an entire year on this god-awful relationship! No wonder I had to look elsewhere!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Two Days Later:  
  
Abby walked through the swinging front doors of County General's emergency department, scanning the lobby for any sign of Carter. Over the last 24 hours she had moved every single personal item of Carter's out into her hallway. She assumed he picked up his belongings, they weren't there when she left this morning.  
  
She didn't see him, so quickly she ducked into the lounge. Susan was sitting at the table, picking her fingernail. When she saw Abby she smiled sympathetically and asked Abby how she was doing. Susan knew about the break-up because Abby had gone over to her apartment in tears the day after the fight. She listened with concern while Abby blurted out the whole story over a plate of brownies and ice cream.  
  
"Abby, Deb and I are going out to the Club on 75th street tonight, you know, The Slammer? Why don't you come along."  
  
Abby shook her head at Susan, "I don't know, I don't really feel like going out in public. I look like crap."  
  
"Oh you do not, just a little tired. Besides, its dark in there, no one will know. You do have an excuse to look a little dragged by the way."  
  
Abby sighed. "Alright, but if some 50 year old trucker asks me if I want to 'shake it' I'm outta there!"  
  
Susan laughed, "Don't worry, if that happens I'll shake it with him."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, but then smiled. "Fine, I'm off at 9, I'll meet you at Doc Magoos then?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
Abby opened her locker and pulled out her stethoscope. She had already checked the schedule, Carter got off half an hour before her shift began. She thanked the Gods for small miracles. The lounge door burst open and Malik rushed in. "Abby, MVA rolling up, multiple victims." She slammed her locker shut and rushed out after him. It was going to be a long day.  
  
1:30 am.  
  
Abby stumbled into through her rickety apartment door, closing it a little too loudly with her foot. Her neighbour, Mrs. Galez wouldn't be pleased. "Who gives a shit," she thought as she turned on the lamp in her living room.  
  
Abby hadn't been drinking yet she felt strangely drunk, like she had inhaled the alcohol fumes from the club. She certainly had enough alcohol on her clothes to mistake herself for a brewery. All those dancing drunk people didn't have the best grip on their drinks.  
  
She checked her answering machine, no messages. She was shocked to find herself a little disappointed, she really didn't want him to call did she?"  
  
Abby brushed her teeth and fell into her bed. She was so exhausted she thought sleep would claim her instantaneously, but she lay awake for nearly and hour. Subconsciously, she knew she was listening for his breathing. Ashamed to admit it, Abby had grown accustomed to Carter's gentle snores beside her as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Finally, she succumbed to the exhaustion taking over her body and fell into a restless, dream-filled sleep.  
  
Two Weeks Later:  
  
"Abby, push ten cc's of ativan stat!" Doctor Weaver commanded. The patient they were working on suddenly went into seizure, knocking the pulse ox cable from their thumb. The cardiac monitors screamed mercilessly.  
  
"Coming up!" Abby pushed through the madness of the trauma room, nearly knocking Lily over. Steadying the older nurse with her hand, she gripped the vial of Ativan, drawing the correct dosage into a syringe. She clamoured with the patients IV, pushing the meds in. Within a few seconds, the woman, a twenty-something year old suffering from an aspirin overdose, stopped seizing. The monitors settled down, and the familiar rhythmic beeps resumed.  
  
"Whew," Doctor Weaver sighed, "I can't image someone swallowing a whole bottle of pain-killers without knowing the consequences would be serious. I'll get someone from the psychology department down here to see her when she wakes up. Meanwhile, Lily set me up for an stomach tube, I need to pump some charcoal in her, soak up those toxins as best we can."  
  
Now not needed, Abby pulled her latex gloves from her hands, tossing them in the bio bin outside the trauma room. She walked into the chaotic reception area observing the wide variety of patients littering the halls and waiting area.  
  
She whisked into the lounge, grateful for a few minutes of peace. Seeing the girl seizing on the trauma table disturbed her more than she liked to admit. She still had the image of her mother's thin body, seizing under the influence of the sleeping pills she swallowed only a year earlier.  
  
She stopped in her tracks however when she entered the secluded doctor's lounge. Sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee balanced between his fingers was John Carter.  
  
"Abby," he said coolly, "I didn't know you were on today. He turned his attention back to the chart he was reading.  
  
"Yeah I have a 9-5 shift today." She watched him nod almost impeccably, his dark eyes still cast downward.  
  
"Hmm bankers hours, how lucky of you." He didn't glance up, rather looked intently at the chart, not really reading it, but pretending he was.  
  
Abby didn't know what to say. "You got your clothes? I left them in the hall."  
  
"So I saw. How nice of you to leave them out there for anyone to take."  
  
"What did you expect? For me to open my door and welcome you in with a smiling face? Do you even know the hurt you have caused?" Abby could feel herself getting emotional. She didn't know if she would let it out as rage or fall into a crying heap.  
  
"Whatever Abby, I have things to do." He got up off the couch and walked back into the busy ER.  
  
Abby stood there for nearly a minute, her hands clench in angry fists, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Dejectedly, she turned to the coffee machine for some caffinated comfort.  
  
The door of the lounge swung open and Abby quickly wiped at her eyes. She was embarrassed bringing her personal problems to work.  
  
Facing the wall behind the coffee machine, she hoped the person entering would leave quickly and not say anything to her. She just wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, she didn't get her wish.  
  
"Abby?" a thickly accented voice asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Abby turned around slowly, plastering a slight smile on her face. "Hey Luka." He was the last person she wanted to see. She knew he still harboured some feelings for her and would want to know what was wrong.  
  
His smiled faded as he studied her pale face and bloodshot eyes. "Hey, are you ok? I heard about you and Carter." He seemed uncomfortable, scuffing his toe on the floor and observing it intently, "I'm sorry, really I am." He looked up then, his deep eyes searching her face. She knew he was sincere.  
  
"I'm okay Luka, thanks. How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you came back from your trip to Croatia."  
  
He smiled. "I'm fine. It was really nice to go home and see my parents, even if it was only for a little while."  
  
"Sounds nice. Well, welcome home." Abby was uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say to Luka. It was weird talking to her ex-boyfriend about the painful break-up she had just suffered from her 'current' boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks. Listen, if you ever want to talk, you still have my number and know where I live. Don't worry, I won't jump you." He chuckled at his own joke and moved toward her. Hesitantly, he gave her hand a squeeze. "Call me anytime Abby, whenever you need to talk."  
  
Abby's eyes misted yet again. She was grateful for Luka's friendship, even if she was a little uncomfortable talking with him about Carter. She smiled. "Thanks Luka, but I think I'm going to be okay."  
  
He smiled at her, understanding her unease. "Well," he said, "we can get a cup of coffee sometime, catch up. We haven't talked in a while."  
  
"I'd like that," Abby replied, realizing she would like to have coffee with Luka sometime. They had still remained friends after the end of their relationship. "Thanks again Luka."  
  
The P.A. system in the ER crackled, "Dr. Kovac, report to trauma 2 immediately." The code light began flashing on Luka's pager, signalling his patient in trauma 2 was crashing.  
  
"Damn," he muttered, "this boy is only 14 years old. How the hell can he be shot on his way to school?" He said a quick goodbye to Abby and sprinted into the hallway, on the way to the trauma room. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3:  
  
One Month Later  
  
Abby pushed her cart slowly down the isle of the grocery store, leaning most of her weight on the handle. It had been a long day in the ER, trauma's coming in one after another. She picked a bottle of soy sauce off the rack and tossed it into the cart.  
  
Over the last few weeks, Abby was slowly getting over the hurt Carter had caused her but she felt far from mended. Her and Carter were able to work civilly on patients together but rarely discussed anything except work.  
  
Once Abby had finished collecting all her groceries, she headed her cart towards the shortest checkout line up. It seemed everyone was doing their shopping at nine-thirty on a Friday night. The line up went halfway up the isle towards the back of the store! As customers slowly shuffled towards the cashier, Abby glanced impatiently at the clock hanging overhead. Her, Susan and Deb were going clubbing again that evening, she was meeting them at 10. As she watched the minute hand slowly ticking past nine-thirty, she had a strange feeling of light-headedness. Shaking her head in attempt to clear it, Abby focused again on the clock. What she remembered next was the ground rushing up to meet her and someone jumping over to catch her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Abby, hey, Abby? Can you hear me?" A hand shook her shoulder.  
  
"Hmm, go away, I don't want to go to school." Abby pushed at the hand disturbing her slumber.  
  
"Come on Abby, wake up." The person shaking her would not leave her alone.  
  
Abby opened her eyes slowly, one at a time. She blinked in attempt to focus them, and when she did, she saw the familiar face of Terry, the paramedic who frequently brought patients to County.  
  
When he saw Abby's eye's open he smiled. "Hey there, welcome back to the world. We are going to get you on this stretcher here and take you out to the ambulance.  
  
Abby tried to sit up. "No, no I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
Terry wouldn't hear it. He gently lay her back down on the floor of the store. "You passed out and were gone for nearly eight minutes. We need to take you to the hospital.  
  
"No Terry, I'm fine really. Just haven't had enough to eat today." Abby was so embarrassed by the stares of the people around her. She wanted to be out of the spotlight as soon as possible.  
  
She sat up and tried to stand but another wave of dizziness and nausea forced her back into a sitting position. Abby realised she should go see a doctor. "All right I'll go as long as you don't use lights and sirens."  
  
Terry promised and helped Abby onto the stretcher. During the entire ride to County, Abby watched the ceiling of the ambulance. She had a sinking feeling that she knew the cause of her fainting spell, but she desperately hoped she were wrong.  
  
Upon arriving at the ER, she was whisked into a room by Haleh and Dr. Gallant, who seemed mildly uncomfortable examining Abby by himself. "Abby I'm just going to run some routine blood tests and depending on the results, send you up for a CAT scan." He nervously wrote the order for the blood-work on the chart and handed it to Haleh who was taking Abby's blood pressure.  
  
He left the room, leaving Abby and Haleh alone. "Sweetie do you have any idea what may have caused you to faint?" Haleh fluffed the pillow beneath Abby's head and smoothed a wisp dark brown hair from her forehead.  
  
Abby nodded her head miserably at Haleh. "I think so. I haven't had my period in almost two months." She closed her eyes, trying to sink completely into the starchy bed and disappear from the situation.  
  
Haleh patted her hand gently. "There is no use worrying about it until you know for sure. Besides, if the test comes back positive, you will deal with it and it will all work out, you'll see."  
  
"Thanks Haleh." Abby's eyes were still closed as she heard the door open and shut, signalling the nurse had left.  
  
One hour later, Gallant confirmed her suspicions. Abby was two and a half months pregnant. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Abby clutched her grocery bag, now containing a melted container of vanilla ice cream and curdled milk as she entered her silent, dark apartment. She was released from the hospital on the condition that Chuny would drive her home. Gallant was hesitant to release her so soon, because the fear that she may pass out again. But Abby pointed out she didn't know she was eating for two and only had had a salad since lunch.  
  
She clicked the flashing red button on the answering machine and listened while she walked into the kitchen. A deep familiar voice echoed throughout the apartment.  
  
"Hey Abby, its Luka. I thought I'd ask if you wanted to take me up on the offer for coffee. Call me when you get the message." The machine clicked off.  
  
Abby hesitated in the doorway staring at the now hushed machine. She felt her stomach flip flop at the idea of telling Luka she was pregnant. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, she was almost three months into the pregnancy. Luka would be so excited that she was pregnant, he loved kids. However, Abby realised she had to tell Carter about the baby before anyone else, she owed him that much.  
  
She lay down on her couch and flipped the TV on low. For nearly a half an hour, Abby watched an infomercial on male pattern baldness but didn't absorb any information. Her mind was racing with the thought of telling everyone she was pregnant, especially Carter. She would tell him in the morning.  
  
Abby's hand drifted down to her belly, stroking it softly. "It is just you and me kid, I promise, I'll do everything I can to give you the best life possible, even if my own is a little fucked up right now." Abby thought back to her first pregnancy. She was so terrified of telling Richard, especially since there was the very real possibility that the baby could be bipolar. She made the decision to abort the night Richard told her that her mother was the most annoying, co-dependent woman on the face of the earth. He said that he would never go with Abby to visit with her again and rather eat dirt than deal with another "psycho." Abby knew she made the right decision for Richard and her marriage to abort the child, but it wasn't the right decision for herself. She wanted that baby and she knew now that she would raise this child and love it to death no matter what mental capacity it had.  
  
That night as Abby crawled into her bed, she made the promise to herself to never let men influence her own personal decisions again.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Abby wiped the nervous sweat off her brow as she knocked on Carter's door the next morning. She was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and a woman dressed only in a hockey jersey stood there, obviously irritated at the intrusion.  
  
"Yes?" she asked irritably, "how can I help you?"  
  
Abby was floored to see this woman standing here at seven o'clock in the morning. "Uh, is John here?" Abby blinked back tears; she was devastated Carter couldn't at least spend some time alone after the break-up to let things settle down. She realised that her and Carter's relationship really didn't mean that much to him.  
  
The woman sighed, as if Abby was asking a huge favour. "John, there is a short woman here to see you." She looked Abby up and down, sighed with obvious disgust and sauntered into his living room.  
  
Abby looked past into the apartment and saw her ex-boyfriend walking down the hallway to the front door, a towel around his waist wearing a "I just got laid" grin. When he saw Abby, his expression changed instantly. The grin, which enlightened his face only seconds ago, turned to a scowl. "What can I do for you Abby? I'm kinda busy." He looked over to the woman and winked.  
  
Abby thought she was going to faint at the scene unfolding around her. She stared Carter straight in the eye and said, "You don't have to do nothing but pay child support."  
  
Carter's expression paled. "What? Are you saying."  
  
Abby cut him off, "Yes you dick, I'm three months pregnant. I didn't think it was possible but you do have some good swimmers in there." With that, Abby turned on her heel and stalked off down the hallway to the elevator. She was so mad she was having trouble thinking straight.  
  
When she got to the hospital for her 8 o'clock shift, she had calmed down considerably. She had a quick decaf coffee with Susan at Doc Magoo's before her shift, then went to help with the incoming trauma. The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was four o'clock.  
  
Abby said goodnight to Frank at the desk and headed out into the bustling Chicago streets, in search of a decent slice of pizza for supper. All day Abby had been feeling hungrier and hungrier, a sure sign that there was another little person growing inside her body.  
  
As she walked to the pizza place of 106th street, Abby's thoughts drifted towards Luka. She still hadn't told him of the baby and for some reason she felt compelled to. Their relationship, while ending on a sour note, was still very caring. She knew he would be there for her if she needed him. Lately, she had wanted to see him more and more, wanting his caring disposition and his loyal devotion.  
  
Minutes later, she found herself not in front of the pizza place, but standing before a building she had been to so many times. Using the spare key she still had, she let herself inside the quiet apartment complex and boarded the elevator to the second floor. She came to a stop before apartment number 42, her hands held in tight fists at her side. Summoning up all her nerve, she rapped on the big metal door twice. He opened the door, a big smile forming on his face when he saw her standing there. "Hi Abby, please come in." His familiar accent quickly soothed her trembling nerves and she smiled back, following him inside.  
  
She looked around at the now familiar surroundings of Luka's apartment. The playstation hooked up to the new TV, the leather couch sitting invitingly in the middle of the room and the quiet hum of the fish tank. He took her coat and offered her a glass of lemonade.  
  
She smiled appreciatively at him as he handed her the icy lemon beverage and sank down into the sofa. She remembered how comfortable she felt sleeping on this very couch after she was beat up by Brian; not so much because of the soft leather, but the idea of Luka sleeping in the very next room. It was silly she knew, but she felt so much safer with him there.  
  
"So, what brings you by Abby?" Luka asked. He gazed at her for a few seconds before averting his eyes and taking a sip of his own lemonade.  
  
"Uh, I have something that I wanted to tell you." Abby's hands began to sweat. She didn't want Luka to think she was pathetic, getting pregnant while her boyfriend was cheating on her. "I found out yesterday that I'm almost three months pregnant." She watched Luka carefully as the news sank in. He didn't seem to think she was an idiot, in fact, a smile flickered across his handsome features. He squeezed her hand gently, "Congratulations Abby. That is wonderful news." He studied her for a second, "Right?"  
  
Abby thought for a second. "Yes, it really is. I'm excited." At that moment, Abby realised she was happy. She had always wanted a child but was too afraid it may turn out bipolar. She knew now that she would take that chance and love the child no matter what.  
  
Catching Abby by surprise, Luka pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Anything you need, please just ask me." Then he became serious, "Have you told Carter yet?"  
  
Abby nodded. "Yes, I did, this morning. I went there and a woman answered the door. I told him then and there in front of his girlfriend. He was shocked. I left before he could say anything though."  
  
Luka gripped her hand, "If he does anything, I mean anything, that upsets you, I'll personally kick his ass."  
  
Abby smiled at Luka's good intentions. "Thank you Luka but I believe I'm perfectly capable of kicking his ass all by myself." She laughed, Luka joining in with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Abby slowly opened her eyes, one by one, and tried to focus on the room around her. For a moment, she was very confused. Where was she?  
  
She then glanced across the room and saw the huge, crystal clear aquarium on it's oak stand. She was in Luka's apartment, on his couch. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs taking up residence there. Pushing herself up on her hands and knees she strained to see blue illuminated numbers on his VCR. It read 3:02am.  
  
"What the hell?" Abby looked down and saw that Luka had covered her with his wool afghan, and a pillow was placed under her head where she had just slept. Abby moaned, she had a headache. All she remembered was that after her and Luka embraced, they watched a TV movie in comfortable silence. She must have fallen asleep and he covered her up with the afghan and went to bed himself.  
  
"Ugh, I have to be at work in three hours." Abby quietly pattered barefoot into the kitchen, looking for a pen and paper. Remembering how she had arranged the kitchen when Luka and her were going to move in together, Abby opened the drawer by the stove. Inside the pens and paper sat, obviously never been used. "Figures," Abby chuckled, "every time you do something basic such as setting up a message station, a guy never notices. I wonder how many calls I missed because Luka thought he would remember." She laughed quietly, she hadn't expected to see her package of paper and County General pen still in his kitchen drawer where she had left them almost two years previously.  
  
She scribbled a quick thank you note for Luka, placed it on his coffee grinder where he was sure to see it in the morning, and carefully let herself out of his apartment.  
  
Once out on the street, she headed in the direction of the El Station. Shivering in the crisp breeze, Abby pulled her suede jacket closer around her body. She rushed across the street and whipped up the stairs of the El. Once she was on the train, she let her head fall back against the window. She was so tired, but knew she would be very late for work if she stayed on Luka's couch, her uniform was at home.  
  
Just as her eyes were drifting shut, a buzzing coming within her side bag caught her attention. Confused, Abby rooted through her bag finally realizing her cell phone was causing the disturbance. She looked at the call display on the blue face and was shocked to see it read, "Carter, John."  
  
Her heart fluttered and she sat looking at the phone for nearly four rings before she decided to answer. "Hello? "  
  
His voice on the other end of the line sounded very tired and defeated. "Abby? I've been calling you at home all night. Where have you been?  
  
"Uh, I've been out."  
  
"All night? What, you have a hot date?"  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, "You are kidding right?"  
  
"Yeah, uh sorry, that really isn't my business. Never mind. I just wanted to talk to you. I need to talk Abby, please, will you meet me?"  
  
Abby sighed and looked at her watch, 3:30am. She realized it wouldn't really matter if she got a few extra hours of sleep or not, she was already awake. "Okay, can you meet me at Doc Magoos in five minutes?"  
  
"I'm on my way, my shift just ended." With that, he hung up.  
  
Abby closed her eyes again, what could be possibly want at 3:30 in the morning?  
  
When Abby arrived at the quaint diner, she saw Carter motioning to her from the back booth. She asked the waitress for an herbal tea and joined him there. She sat down sitting across from him and looked over him carefully. He looked tired, he looked like he had been crying.  
  
"Abby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't make anything better but please, I never meant to hurt you. I've been so confused lately. Our relationship has been disintegrating, I feel like we never talk to one another any more. Something is always keeping us apart and I was feeling lonely one night, then I met Denise."  
  
Abby looked down at her napkin throughout his whole speech, frustrated that tears were pooling in her tired eyes. She looked up at him. "Nothing is that dire in a relationship that you have to go look elsewhere, nothing. We should have talked about it, worked on it together."  
  
"I know, and I know it will never be better. But for the sake of the baby, can we try to remain civil? I know nothing I have done should allow me that honour, but please Abby, let me know my child. Let him know that while I screwed up big time, both his parents will be there for him and can be in the same room at holidays without killing each other. Please Abby, that is all I'm asking." He cast his eyes downward, brushing what looked like a tear off his cheek.  
  
Abby was stunned, she hadn't expected this display of raw emotion from Carter, especially since he seemed to have no feelings towards anyone but himself just hours ago. Her lower lip trembled, and a quiet sob wrenched it's way up her throat. She didn't want her child to be affected by the behaviour of their parents, even before they were born.  
  
"Carter, I wouldn't dream of keeping you from the baby. While I cannot ever be in a relationship with you again, I won't deprive my child of his father."  
  
Carter nodded, his face crumpling in tears. "Thank you Abby, thank you so much. I'm so sorry for everything, really I am." He got up and wrapped her in a big hug.  
  
Abby was taken aback again by his compassion and hugged him back. "You'll be okay?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired right now. And I do understand that it would be for the best that we stay apart, but for the baby, he must know both of us. Thank you." He wiped his face, gathered his coat and walked outside towards his Jeep.  
  
After he had drove off, Abby wiped her own face clean of the tears etching their way downward. She was glad her and Carter had made some sort of amends, even though she was still angry, hurt and betrayed by his infidelity. She did want the baby to know John as his father, but she knew that she could never trust him to be in a relationship again.  
  
Abby paid for her tea and walked slowly back to the El station. It was 4:00 in the morning, she had to be at work by 6:00. Just enough time to go home, shower and get ready for work. Suddenly, she knew the whole situation would work out, she would make it work, for the sake of the child. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Abby pushed through her day at work, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes on an hourly basis. She had gotten home from Doc Magoos at nearly four- thirty that morning and tried to sleep for an hour before getting up for a full day at the hospital.  
  
Carter hadn't been working that day and Abby was thankful to be leaving the hospital for the evening. Nearly everyone knew about her pregnancy after she was brought in via ambulance from the grocery store, not to mention that Haleh liked to spread the word. She was tired of all the congratulations, she just wanted to go home and absorb the news herself.  
  
Abby retrieved her purse from the lounge and headed out into the chilly night. As she was walking down Amsterdam Street, a man wearing a ski mask over his face ran out of the bank, a gun in his hand. He was running down the sidewalk directly toward Abby, glancing back over his shoulder as he pushed through the pedestrians littering the sidewalk during the busy rush hour.  
  
She moved out of the way the best she could, jumping off the sidewalk and into the street. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw the Mercedes speeding directly toward her but didn't have time to react. She slammed into the hood of the car, flipping sideways off the windshield, her leg snapping with a sickening crunch.  
  
Abby lay in shock on the cold, damp pavement, spots scattering in front of her eyes. She knew she was blacking out but valiantly tried to fight the darkness engulfing her. Her last thought before succumbing to complete oblivion was the jagged pain in her belly. Red-hot pokers of pain were radiating from her middle, streaking down her legs at alarming speed.  
  
She was dimly aware of a man leaning over her, telling her to stay with them, that the ambulance had been called and was on its way. She felt a cool hand brush a wisp of hair away from her forehead and a soft voice telling her she would be fine.  
  
"No," Abby murmured, "you don't understand, the baby.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bright lights flashed overhead, bringing tears to Abby's overly sensitive eyes. "Ohh," she moaned, "please help the baby. God please, help the baby."  
  
"Abby, hang in there, were going to help you and the baby, just stay with us." Abby recognized Dr. Weaver's confident but worried face hovering above her.  
  
"Lets get X-ray in here right away!" another male voice bellowed, "I want a CBC, chem. 7 and lights, stat!"  
  
Abby looked for the origin of the man's voice. She looked hazily at all the faces scattering around her, spotting Luka giving orders to Lily. He was so focused on running the trauma he didn't notice her staring at him, her eyes pleading with him to help her baby.  
  
"This doesn't look good," Dr. Weaver said quietly, obviously not wanting Abby to hear. "Get OB down here." She came over to sit by Abby's head, "Honey, can you hear me?"  
  
Upon Abby's nod, she continued her voice filled with worry, "Abby, your leg is broken in two places, once we know you are stable, you will need an operation to straighten it with pins. We are going to take you up for a CT to determine if you sustained any head injuries and Luka is going to stitch up your head laceration.  
  
She paused, her face overcome with a shadow of sorrow. "Abby, we don't know how the baby is right now. OB is coming down to do an ultrasound and until then we don't know much. But honey, I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good right now. Our preliminary findings are you have suffered a partial abruption of the uterus.  
  
Abby stared at the older woman in shock, tears rushing to her swollen eyes. "Oh god, my baby." She brought a shaking hand to her mouth, tears escaping down the side of her face.  
  
"We don't know much now, but Abby I promise you we will do everything we can." Dr. Weaver patted her shoulder, "lets get you upstairs for that CT and OB will be here shortly.  
  
Abby didn't register anything Dr. Weaver said after learning that she might have lost the baby. A sob wracked at her already sore ribs, causing her to gasp aloud in pain.  
  
All of a sudden Luka was at her side. "Abby, its okay. Just hang tight for us, just hang tight." He picked up her hand and gently massaged it, blowing cool air on her stinging face. He leaned over and placed an ever so gentle kiss on her temple. "I promise Abby, no matter what, I'll help you get through this. I love you."  
  
Abby's last sight before she blacked out completely was Luka's pained face staring at hers, his eyes searching the bruises forming on her pale cheekbone. She tried to squeeze his hand, but all she could do was flutter her fingers entwined with his. She was terrified he didn't feel it, but a smile flickered over his face. "Just rest Abby, we've given something to help with the pain, it will help you sleep a little." He brushed a hand over her cold forehead, soothing her with his touch. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Abby awoke, she was in a dimly lit hospital room, machines beeping softly all around her. She opened her eyes as much as she could, but the swelling on her face made it difficult. A dull pain radiated throughout her body, coming to rest in her left leg. She glanced down and saw it was encased in a white cast from toes to hip. She flexed her fingers, they seemed to be fine. Hesitantly, she placed a shaking hand on her abdomen. Was the baby still there? Her pulse quickened as anxiety regarding the health of the baby took hold of her withered, wrecked body.  
  
She looked at all the machines hooked up to her. There were three IV lines, a cardiac monitor, a pulse ox cable and a....fetal monitor! Her eyes shined with tears as she saw the baby's heartbeat pumping strongly on the monitor. The baby was alive!  
  
A sharp pain suddenly stabbed throughout her leg and she groaned. Almost instantly, a figure she didn't even know was in the room rushed over to her bed.  
  
"Abby, hey! You're awake. Hang on, I'm going to get you some pain medication and call Dr. Romano to come take a look at your leg." Susan rushed out of the room and returned seconds later with a syringe full of morphine. "Hang on sweetie, this will take the edge off."  
  
Susan deftly administered the drugs and almost immediately Abby felt some relief. She watched as Susan checked the IV bags and pulled up the easy chair close to the bedside. "How are you doing?"  
  
Abby struggled to get words out of her dry throat, "Ok," she croaked, "how is the baby?"  
  
"Holding its own," Susan looked uncomfortable. We thought originally that maybe the placenta was partially abrupting but you are so early in the pregnancy that would almost be impossible. To tell you the honest truth, sometimes we don't know why a baby's life becomes endangered after the mother sustains an injury such as yours. It is most likely the force of the blow injuring the baby within the placenta, but right now, Abby Jr. seems to be hanging on. The heartbeat is getting stronger and the baby is moving around more in there. We will just have to wait and see."  
  
Abby nodded, "Thanks Susan."  
  
"No problem. Carter is just outside, is it okay if I let him in?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Abby wasn't sure she wanted to see him at that moment but knew he was just worried about the baby.  
  
The door opened and a haggard-looking John Carter entered with a bouquet of yellow roses and a card. "Hi Abby, how are you doing? I, uh, brought you some flowers to brighten up this room a bit." Abby smiled a little, she was touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you Carter, they are beautiful. If I ever see a nurse, I tell her to grab a vase." She smiled, "Why don't you pull up a chair?"  
  
"Oh, no I won't stay, you need your rest. I just came by to see if you were holding up okay and how the baby was doing." He looked nervously down at his shoes before landing his eyes on her face. "I really hope the baby will be okay, honestly I do."  
  
"I know, so do I. Susan said that it was looking better than before so hopefully with rest she will be okay."  
  
Carter raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I didn't think it was possible to determine the sex of the baby until at least 6 months."  
  
"Oh, I just have a feeling. I don't know how to describe it, I just know." Abby smiled and stroked her stomach, which was beginning to bulge a little.  
  
Carter smiled, "If you need anything Abby, please call me. I know I've been an ass but hope you will give me the opportunity to redeem myself." His eyes were somewhat pleading.  
  
Abby looked at him carefully. "Carter, everyday of this child's life will be you redeeming yourself to me. You gave me this child, and for that I am forever grateful. I do not hate you Carter, I just cannot be with you any longer." Abby felt her eyes welling for the third time that day.  
  
Carter's eyes also misted during Abby's last sentences, he was feeling huge relief. "I promise Abby, I will care for this child in the way I never cared for you; properly."  
  
With that, he squeezed her hand and left the room leaving Abby to wonder about her relationship with Carter. She knew she didn't love him any longer and it wasn't just because of the other woman. She knew that she herself had become distant from him and let her family life interfere way too much with the relationship. Carter had the right to be happy, and while he shouldn't have looked elsewhere, Abby could understand the motives.  
  
The door to her room opened and Dr. Romano marched through, the smug, tight- ass smirk perched predictably on his face. "Well Miss Lockhart, you certainly did a number on your leg." He rounded the bed and pulled the covers back from the bottom, exposing her plaster-encased leg. He fiddled with her toes, asking her if she could feel this, feel that.  
  
"Ok, the operation was a success. Myself and the orthopaedic surgeon have inserted three pins into the bone to hold it in place. It is going to take five months before the cast can come off and almost a year before you will be able to walk normally, if at all. You may be the next doctor Weaver, limping around with a determined attitude." He looked at her, "Any questions?"  
  
Abby stared at him in disgust. She didn't know how these doctors who had no concern for their patients emotional well-being ever made it anywhere. She knew that doctors like Susan, Luka and Carter were well-liked and respected by patients and peers simply because they had a good bedside manner. "I was wondering, do I have to be on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard you got knocked up. Well, don't go out and run any marathons, stay in bed when you get so big you cannot see your toes any more. When you are about 8 months along, you will have the cast removed. Until that time, just take it easy, rest when you can and hope for the best. I'm assuming you won't be working until the leg is healed which will be after the baby is born. Maybe you could get a new hobby, crocheting or something?" He left leaving Abby staring at the swinging door as he pushed through it faster than a bat out of hell.  
  
She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Not two seconds after she had relaxed, the door opened again, this time Luka stood in it's frame. He held a bouquet of orange lilies with white baby's breath and a get well balloon. "Hey Abby, you gave me quite a scare." He set the flowers down beside Carters and attached the helium balloon to the bed post. He sat down in the same blue chair that Susan had occupied earlier and took her hand.  
  
Abby smiled at him, "Sorry, those guys running down the street sure gave me a scare as well." She chuckled, "I hope I didn't dent the Mercedes."  
  
"They put it up in the intensive care unit, but I think its going to pull through." He coughed, "Abby, I wanted to talk to you about what I said during the trauma. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out. I just care for you very deeply but I don't expect anything in return, I'm sorry."  
  
Abby gripped his hand tighter, "Its okay Luka, really. I really appreciate you helping me so much. Right now, I can't see myself entering another relationship but I do care for you very much Luka. You have been such a wonderful friend, I mean it."  
  
"I understand Abby, really I do. I just don't want anything to get weird between us. I want you to feel comfortable coming to me for help and not feeling like you owe me anything."  
  
"Thank you Luka, I promise, you will be my go-to guy." She smiled at him, "Thank you for the flowers, they were beautiful."  
  
Luka visibly relaxed, "You're welcome, I know how much you like these stinky things."  
  
End of Chappie 7, should I go on or leave it here? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Abby gripped her bright yellow sweater tightly as the nurse wheeled her down the hallway toward the elevator. "You know, I can walk." Abby smiled ruefully at the nurse in annoyance.  
  
"You know the rules Abby," the nurse, who had no sense of humor, replied. "Is your boyfriend meeting you out front?"  
  
Abby grimaced, "Not my boyfriend, Dr. Kovac." Luka offered to let Abby stay at his place until she was used to the crutches and was able to care for herself. While she and the baby were both fine, Abby was still in a great deal of pain from her broken leg and needed to adjust to life on crutches before moving back to her apartment.  
  
"Well whatever, is he out front?" The nurse snapped her gum rudely at Abby and checked her watch for the fiftieth time since she loaded her into the wheelchair.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find him. You can go now Sandy, I'll be fine." Abby smirked as she watched the young nurse saunter back down the hall to the nurse's station, her open magazine blocking her view as she walked.  
  
Abby wheeled herself into the waiting elevator and pressed the button down to the ER. The doors opened and Abby was confronted with the bustling scene of the trauma center she had grown so familiar with.  
  
She was met with the smiling face of Susan Lewis. "Abby! I'm so glad you are feeling better. I can't believe you are going home not three days after you got smacked by that car. Here let me help you, Luka is just bringing his Jeep around." Susan began pushing Abby out of the ER and into the cold air of the winter morning.  
  
Abby shivered beneath her thin sweater but loved the feeling of the crisp air on her skin. She had never been one to lie in bed at home and was feeling very claustrophobic being hospitalized for three whole days. She didn't know how she was going to manage the next five months laid up with a broken leg. She didn't ponder long however, because Luka's silver Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled up into the ambulance bay, pulling to a stop right in front of her and Susan.  
  
He got out smiling and hurried over to help Abby from her wheelchair. Abby couldn't help but notice Luka was looking very cute in his tight black jeans and gray knit turtleneck as he gently grasped her under her armpits and pulled her up into a semi-standing position. Susan helped Luka guide Abby into the front seat of the Jeep and pull her seat belt on. She stood in the open doorway on Abby's side as Luka rounded over to the driver's side. "Have fun, but behave!" Susan smiled mischievously at Abby as she closed the door.  
  
Abby shook her head smiling as Susan winked and headed back into the warm ER. She rubbed her hands on the fronts of her jeans, trying to warm them. Luka opened the door and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't worry; the heater doesn't take long to warm up this beast." He started the sleek SUV, turning the heater up to full blast and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.  
  
They rode in silence for a few minutes before Abby asked, "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you? It isn't everyday you have a pregnant woman with a busted leg sleeping on your couch."  
  
Luka laughed, "Of course not. Believe it or not, I get lonely in the apartment by myself. No matter what you think, fish aren't always the best company."  
  
Abby laughed, "It has to be better than the hotel room you were living in way back when. That place was cold and creepy."  
  
"Hey, I liked the hotel!" Luka protested, "but you are right, the apartment is much better. However, don't even think that you will be sleeping on the couch. There is no way I'm going to let you with a broken leg sleep on that thing. I've bought a futon which I will sleep on and you can have the bed."  
  
Abby looked over at him in surprise. "Luka, you didn't have to do that! I'm a guest in your home; the couch is where I expected to sleep." Abby was touched by his kindness but felt uncomfortable that he was going through so much trouble to have her stay with him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I needed to get a futon for my guest room and besides, I'm the one who asked you to come and stay with me. The least I could do was let you sleep somewhere comfortable.  
  
Abby suddenly felt warm inside knowing that Luka was so devoted to making her as welcome and as comfortable as possible in his home.  
  
He looked over at her. "I've brought home some saline IV's and morphine so I can help you control the pain in your leg. Even though you feel okay now, the break you sustained will most definitely cause some severe pain that will need to be treated on a round the clock basis."  
  
Abby nodded. "I know, right now I am full of painkillers but I'm sure they will wear off eventually. I'm just worried about the baby right now; I can handle the pain in my leg." She stroked her stomach softly and looked out the window, worry creasing her forehead.  
  
"Right now Abby, the baby looks fine. Just hold onto that." Luka placed his hand over hers in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry, I'll not let anything happen to you or the baby."  
  
Abby smiled and leaned her head into the headrest, closing her eyes. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Later that evening, Abby was relaxing on Luka's couch, reading a book. She had just taken a very long bubble bath, one in which was made possible by wrapping her broken leg in a plastic garbage bag to protect the cast. The pain in her leg was beginning to bother her but she ignored it and tried to imagine herself in a world with no troubles, only serenity.  
  
She looked up from her book in surprise as she heard the unmistakable sound of breaking glass followed by a loud "Dammit!" coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Luka, you okay? Do you need some help?" Abby looked in the general direction of the kitchen but was unable to see what in the world Luka was doing.  
  
Suddenly, his tall figure appeared in her line of vision. "No! Stay right where you are. I just broke a plate. I think I'll scratch the nachos and make popcorn instead."  
  
Abby chuckled, "Luka we just had dinner, I don't need anything."  
  
"Abby, dinner was three hours ago. You need to keep your strength up for you and the baby."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, "You know Luka, nachos and popcorn don't really constitute as healthy food that will keep my energy level up."  
  
"What do you mean? Nachos have cheese, which is calcium and popcorn is, um, uh, well, corn! Corn is a vegetable, which is good.  
  
Abby laughed. Well in that case Dr. Kovac, pass the popcorn, with extra butter.  
  
He laughed, "See I told you, its healthy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rocks were falling down all around her. She was running to get away, but no matter how fast she ran, the rocks were falling faster, and harder. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe but she couldn't stop running, she would die if she stopped. She pushed on at a relentless pace; her face and arms burning with pain from the cuts the rocks had created. A sudden shadow loomed above her and she struggled desperately to outrun the rock falling above her but she wasn't fast enough, the rock landed on her leg. She began to scream.  
  
"Abby! Abby, wake up!"  
  
"No," she moaned, "No. Oh my god, it hurts, please make it stop." Perspiration was coursing down her forehead, running onto the pillow beneath her head.  
  
Luka was shaking her shoulder. "Abby, listen to me. Abby! Hang on okay, hang on! I've got some morphine here, just breath deep, through your nose. Here you go."  
  
Abby cracked her eyes open a slit. She could just make out Luka in his pyjamas, starting an IV line in her left hand. He deftly injected a small amount of morphine into the port and took her pulse.  
  
Almost immediately, Abby felt the pain dissipate in her leg from a burning, white-hot throbbing to a dull ache. She closed her eyes in relief, a lone tear etching its way down her cheek.  
  
Luka wiped away the tear and brushed a strand of soaking wet hair off her forehead. "There, just relax now."  
  
Abby felt him move off the bed and quickly she grasped onto his hand. "Luka, could you stay for a few minutes, please?"  
  
Her voice was so quiet that Luka thought he had imagined the request, but her grip on his hand convinced him he hadn't. Without another word, he untangled his hand from hers and moved to the other side of the bed. He threw an extra blanket over Abby's now relaxed form and lay on the space beside her. Hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds, he reached for her limp hand and traced the outline of her veins, resting his palm on her elbow.  
  
She sighed in contentment and once he was sure she was resting peacefully, he closed his eyes and found his own slumber. 


End file.
